


Those You've Known

by MarlaHectic



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Death, Elves are Dicks, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Or almost, Sailing To Valinor, and racist assholes, there are exceptions though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: One time Legolas didn't admit outloud Tauriel had been right all along and the one time he finally did.Or, a small sad story of Legolas and Gimli from the female elf's eyes.(Sorry for the shitty summary, I tried my best).
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Those You've Known

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> First of all, I am still pissed that The Hobbit movies included a female character only to use her mainly to...add a romantic subplot for the movies *strong sight*. However, there is there a lot of unexplored potential (and some parts I actually enjoyed while watching the movies, I must admit) and, ey, that's one of the reasons fanfiction exists, right? Go where none had ever gone before... (trekkie speaking, sorry not sorry).  
> Secondly, this Legolas-Gimli teeny tiny fic exists for a few several reasons, being the main ones:  
> +I love these two and I recently rewatched The Two Towers and GOSH (that's it).  
> +With the news about The Middle Earth show on Amazon being inclusive I had to read a lot of true fans (Trade Mark) complaining like little kids...some said, literally, that they were going to "make Legolas and Gimli a thing" and I was like, "well, hon, if you actually knew the original material..."  
> +I am currently studying for my September college exams so...writing fics in my free time is shorta kinda therapeutic.  
> +My obsession of using fanfiction as a way of somehow reflect our shitty world (therefore the sad non-canonical ending).  
> Oh! And the title is from one of my fav songs from the musical Spring Awakening (a total must, btw).  
> And, now, without further ado,  
> I hope you enjoy it and forgive my non-native speaker and quick tipper mistakes,  
> Marla  
> Allons-y!

Sauron might have dissapeared, maybe Evil with a capital E had been exiled from the Middle Earth forever; but, as long as selfiness and inequality still existed, there would be bad situations, bad people and bad ideals to fight against.  
That is what Tauriel had been doing for so long she couldn't even remember...actually, she tried not to think much about the moment when she decided to go rogue, defending the misfits and rejected.  
She had become so used to being alone that, when she saw a familiar pale face -not one day aged- waving at her in the middle of a human city she just didn't know how to react.  
Even less when she realised he was approaching her...with a dwarf trying to keep up with his accelerated rhythm.  
"Tauriel, don't you recognise me? It's Legolas!"  
She found herself doing something she hadn't done in a long time: smiling tenderly; only Legolas could legitimately believe she would have rather forgotten him than just not want to wave back at him.  
"Of course not. And this is..."  
"Gimli, ma'am. Legolas and I are..." The so-called Gimli (wasn't that Gloin's child's name?) cleared his throat. "Acquaintance."  
She raised an eyebrow as Legolas blushed.  
"I see...I guess both of you would love to have a drink, wouldn't you?"

After more beers than she could count -and some kind of liquor the elf couldn't recognise-, Gimli found a couple of dwarves at the back of the bar and started singing surprisingly melodic songs from their homeland with them.  
Tauriel turned to Legolas, with a smirk in her face.  
"So...'acquaintance'. Did you teach him the word or were you also proven wrong in the level of knowledge of a regular dwarf?"  
He frowned.  
"Something in between." He smiled.  
He might look the same, but he was definitively different; more losen up, wilder and happier than he had ever been back in his father's realm.  
"Have you already said the L word?"  
"Wow, that was subtle."  
"Yes, because you two absolutely are. I am talking from experience...better to say it while you still can...You never..." She choked, remembering an almost childish eyes long gone. "You never know when your time is going to run out."  
He held her hand.   
"Yeah, I know. And we have said it, A LOT. Some orcs wanted to kill us more because of that than for, well, them being...orcs. Thought it wasn't always like that. Actually, the first time we said it outloud we were forced to...Our friend Aragorn..."  
"WAIT?! ARAGORN AS IN ISSILDUR'S HEIR?!"  
"Yep, do you know any other Aragorn? The thing, he said he was just tired of our constant mutual bickering and we could either admit we were in love or he'd murder us before Sauron's army could even ver near enough to try to do so. And, ey, I am so sorry...about how I behave, about..."  
"Please, don't say his name, it still hurts."   
They changed the subject after a small uncomfortable silence and started talking about their battles and travels.

While they were saying their last goodbyes, she stared at him with a weird look.  
"What is wrong?"  
"Aren't you going to admit I was right, about the dwarves, and the elves?"  
He just smiled, not a single word out of his mouth, and went after Gimli, who was calling him with the shout of "ELF!"  
She shrug her shoulders, she was going to have to work with that.

\-----

It took a very long time until both elves met again.  
And, given the circumstances, they'd rather never had met again.

Once again, it was Tauriel the one who spotted Legolas, this time coming out of the sea while carrying what looked way too much like a dwarf corpse pierced with arrows.  
The blonde elf reached the cost and knelt over the body, weeping so desperately birds joined with ominous chirps.  
Alarmed, she hurried to the beach and, realising what she was witnessing, just stayed there, silent.  
After quite a while, he raised his head; eyes red and wrinkles that were not supposed to be there covering most of his face.  
"I tried...I tried to bring him to Valinor...It...It was supposed to be ok, they had agreep upon it, but some elves...They...I couldn't do anything but...they are not reaching Valinor either."  
"Legolas..."  
"No. All this...prejudice. This racism, this stupid believe that we are somehow superior to other races just because we were born with different features, different characteristic...it's stupid to the point of destruction...  
...You were right. You were right all along. I was wrong and you were right "

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that was it.  
> A bit too terribly pessimistic?   
> If so, I am so sorry, but I've been lacking any kind of optimism lately and I really needed to get this story out of my system.  
> Wishing you liked it;  
> As always, feedback, random comments and kuddos are highly welcomed,  
> Long life and prosperity,  
> Marla


End file.
